


Qui pouvait penser…

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, sorry - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Lucas à un petit secret et quand Eliott le découvre, il est…ravi.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 15
Kudos: 15





	Qui pouvait penser…

**Author's Note:**

> Pas de bêta.
> 
> Ceci est mon premier Elu Smut!!!! Soyez indulgents!!
> 
> Je suis en retard de deux jours, désolé!

Lucas avait un secret que personne ne connaissait, vraiment personne, même pas Eliott. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait honte, mais il n'avait pas envie que ça se sache. Heureusement ce n'était pas quelque chose de permanent, ni de trop gros, il pouvait donc les cachés sans qu'Eliott ne tombe par hasard dessus.

Il avait toujours été très prudent, faisant bien attention à les utilisés que quand il sentait qu'il en avait vraiment besoin, mais surtout, quand il savait qu'Eliott ne rentrait pas avant plusieurs heures. Aujourd'hui, en revanche, il avait fait une erreur, il s'était endormi sur le canapé, son secret sur son nez.

~~~~~

Eliott était de très bonne humeur, il avait passé une très bonne journée, le travail n'avait pas été trop pénible et il avait fait un beau soleil, de plus, il avait fini une heure plutôt et demain s'était dimanche, il avait donc quasiment deux jours de repos à passé en compagnie de son petit ami, qui était tranquillement chez eux.

Normalement Eliott envoyait toujours un message à Lucas pour le prévenir quand il rentrait plus tôt ou plus tard mais aujourd'hui, il voulait lui faire la surprise alors il ne le fit pas. Il s'arrêta même dans une boulangerie pour acheter deux gros hérissons aux chocolats qu'ils adoraient tout les deux, puis il rentra chez lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

~~~~~

Fermant doucement la porte derrière lui, Eliott posa ses clés sur le porte clé et partit en direction de la cuisine pour mettre ses gâteaux aux frais, mais il s'arrêta net dans le salon, qui était au final dans la même pièce que la cuisine, quand il aperçut son petit ami. Il était endormi en position assise, sa tête reposant sur le haut du canapé, ses yeux fermés entourés par des lunettes carrés au bord arrondies de couleur marron et….Des lunettes? Depuis quand Lucas portait des lunettes? Mais surtout pourquoi est-ce que ça lui faisait cet effet là. Il avait chaud tout d'un coup et il savait que ce n'était pas du à la lumière du soleil qui illuminait la pièce et la réchauffait. Il se reprit et déposa les gâteaux au frigo puis retourna admirer son petit ami.

D'un côté il avait envie de le laisser se reposer parce qu'il avait l'air fatigué mais de l'autre, il avait envie de le baiser sur ce putain de canapé. Comment est-ce qu'un petit bout de plastique et de verre pouvait le rendre fou? C'est simple, si la personne qui les portait avait de magnifiques yeux océans, ses cils caressant ses joues à chaque mouvement, une bouche faite pour accueillir une bite bien dur, sa bite, un petit cul bien rond et ferme, des cheveux nés pour être tirés et qu'en plus c'était son petit ami, qui, à l'instant avait l'air d'un secrétaire ou d'un comptable digne d'un film porno, ça l'était. Lucas ne l'avait pas encore touché, pire il n'était même pas conscient de sa présence et pourtant Eliott commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son jean.

Il s'approcha de Lucas à pas de loup, retira délicatement le livre de ses genoux et s'assied à côté de lui, il lui caressa tendrement la joue et appela doucement son nom.

"Lucas."

"Hm?" Lucas cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, il les ouvrit d'un coup et sursauta quand il sentit une main chaude sur sa joue, mais se calma immédiatement quand il vit Eliott.

"Hey!" Eliott le salua avec un grand sourire.

"Hey." Lucas lui rendit son sourire mais paniqua quand il voulu se frotter les yeux, il sentit la monture sous ses doigts. Il s'apprêta à les enlevés mais Eliott l'en empêcha.

"Je t'interdis de les enlever." Lucas écarquilla les yeux de surprise au ton autoritaire et rauque de son petit ami. "Pardon mon amour je…" En voyant les pupilles dilatés d'Eliott et entendant le ton qu'il prenait quand ils avaient des relations sexuelles, Lucas comprit et sourit en coin. Sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Eliott. "Tu peux même pas imaginer ce que tu me fais là."

Lucas posa sa main sur le jean d'Eliott, au niveau de l'entrejambe, même à travers l'épais tissu il pouvait sentir l'érection du plus grand, ce qui l'excita aussitôt. "Si je peux. Je les garde alors?"

"Oui."

"Tout le temps?"

"Jusqu'à ce que tu hurles mon prénom et que ce canapé soit souillé."

"Tu préférerais pas dans notre lit, y'a plus de place."

Eliott secoua la tête, il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Lucas et lui murmura suavement. "Je veux que tu me chevauche sur ce canapé." Il mordilla son lobe d'oreille ce qui fit gémir le plus petit.

"Putain de merde, déshabille-toi, vite!"

"Mais pourquoi tu es si pressés, on à tout notre temps." En vérité Eliott voulait juste déchirer leur vêtement.

"Eliott je t'aime alors je t'en supplie, pas aujourd'hui, en plus c'est toi qui m'allume depuis tout à l'heure." Il regarda Eliott avec de grands yeux de chiots, personne ne pouvait résister à ça et de toute façon, Eliott n'en avait pas envie. Il éclata de rire.

"Ok, pas de préliminaire alors." Lucas lui fit un sourire victorieux. " Va chercher le lubrifiant et des préservatifs, pendant que je me déshabille."

Lucas ne se fit pas prier, il sauta du canapé et courut dans leur chambre chercher le matériel. Quand il revint, Eliott l'attendait, assit, nu, les jambes légèrement écartés, lui donnant un vue implacable sur son sexe tendu, une invitation au plaisir. Lucas se mordit la lèvre, arracha ses vêtements, tellement vite, qu'il failli tomber en se prenant les pieds dans son pantalon de jogging. Une fois nu, il jeta le tube de lubrifiant et la boîte de préservatifs à côté d'Eliott, il s'approcha et s'assied sur les cuisses d'Eliott, ses genoux à plats contre le canapé, leurs corps proche, mais assez loin pour que leur pénis ne se touchent pas, pas encore.

Dieu, Lucas était magnifique comme ça, un ange tombé du ciel, se transformant en petit démon sexy lors de leurs ébats. La lumière du soleil qui se reflétait sur ses verres, rendant le bleu de ses yeux encore plus clair et hypnotique. Ses abdominaux biens dessinés pour quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas de sport, ses cuisses fortes quand il s'agissait de les serrés autour de sa taille lorsqu'il le pilonnait encore et encore et enfin sa bite, longue, dur, n'attendant qu'à être empoigné par sa main forte. Ce petit mec était à lui et rien qu'à lui et si certaine personne dans l'immeuble l'ignorait encore, après ça, ils ne le seraient plus.

N'en pouvant plus Eliott attrapa le visage de Lucas et lui dévora la bouche, c'était un baiser passionnel, rempli de langue, de dent, un échange de salive à outrance. Ayant besoin d'air, Eliott délaissa la bouche de Lucas pour s'attaquer à son cou, il le suça fort, laissant une belle ecchymose, provoquant un gémissement chez Lucas.

"Bébé, j'ai besoin de toi en moi." Supplia Lucas. Ils venaient de commencer mais il n'en pouvait plus. Comme Eliott avait dit, pas de préliminaire.

Eliott se recula, il prit le lubrifiant et en étala une quantité importante sur son index et son majeur. Il n'eut pas besoin de dire à Lucas de bouger pour avoir accès à son trou rosé. Lucas s'agrippa au dossier du canapé et se suréleva légèrement pour qu'Eliott puisse le pénétrer de ses doigts. Eliott commença par caresser sa jante avec son pouce, dessinant de léger cercle autour de sa fente. Sentant Lucas pousser son cul contre son pouce, Eliott inséra un premier doigt en lui, à son contact Lucas émit un long gémissement, comme s'il le retenait depuis longtemps. Eliott bougea son doigt, lissant les parois internes de Lucas, qui étaient serrées.

"Détend-toi bébé."

"Désolé, c'est juste que je commence à avoir mal aux bras, dans cette position."

Eliott se retira d'un coup, il prit Lucas dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le dos, sur le canapé. Lucas écarta immédiatement les jambes.

"Mieux?"

"Oui."

"Tu aurais dût me dire que t'étais pas confortable."

"J'aurais pu tenir un peu plus longtemps, mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais quand même te monter. Maintenant, dépêche-toi de me préparer."

Eliott rit et déposa un bisou sur le bout du nez de Lucas, puis entra à nouveau son doigt en lui, sentant que Lucas était plus détendu, il ajouta son majeur, il joua un peu avec ses doigts, faisant des mouvements et une chorégraphie bien précise étirant Lucas au maximum, jusqu'à ce qu'il touche sa prostate, volontairement.

"Mmh, Eliott je suis prêt." Eliott retira ses doigts, voulant titiller un petit peu Lucas, il se leva du canapé et se mit à côté de lui, pour qu'il puisse bien le voir, de très près.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Demanda Lucas.

"Moi aussi il faut que je me prépare, pour pouvoir te baiser correctement."

Eliott se caressa doucement le torse, frôlant ses mamelons lentement jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent durs. Il descendit le long de son ventre, jusqu'à ses poils pubiens, il reprit sa course mais s'arrêta juste avant de toucher son pénis. Il vit que Lucas avait suivit ses mouvements, non seulement avec ses yeux mais avec ses propres mains. Eliott prit un préservatif dans la boîte, il porta le paquet à ses lèvres et l'ouvrit avec ses dents, il prit le bout de latex entre ses doigts et le fit glisser tortueusement sur sa bite.

"Putain Eliott, rassie toi!"

Eliott lui obéi en ricanant, mais son rire mourut sur ses lèvre lorsque Lucas enfourcha ses cuisses, leurs torses et leurs bites rentrant en contact, les faisant gémir.

Lucas prit les reines, il caressa les abdominaux d'Eliott, remonta le long de son torse, frôlant ses mamelons au passage et s'arrêta sur ses épaules. Il posa son front contre celui d'Eliott et lui chuchota.

"Je t'aime." Le contraste avec leur position était saisissant.

"Je t'aime aussi mon amour, et je t'aimerais encore plus après avoir enfoui ma bite à l'intérieur de ton petit cul."

Lucas frappa le bras d'Eliott mais ils rigolèrent. Lucas s'éloigna, descendit l'un de ses mains et empoigna la bite d'Eliott à pleine main, provoquant un sifflement de son petit ami. Il dirigea le bout de son gland au niveau de son entrée, il poussa sur ses jambes pour se soulever et se baissa à nouveau la bite d'Eliott le pénétrant complètement. Enfin! C'était tellement puissant qu'il prit une pause. Lorsqu'il fut prêt il commença à bouger doucement, il montait et descendait le long de sa bite mais pas assez profondément pour qu'Eliott touche son fond, puis il accéléra ses chevauchés mais il se retenait encore d'aller jusqu'au bout. C'était quand même bon, très bon et ça l'était aussi apparemment pour Eliott, qui avait agrippé ses hanches, sa tête posé à moitié sur le dossier du canapé et sur le mur, sa bouche entrouverte laissant échapper de faible gémissements.

"Mon amour, je t'ai promis de te faire hurler alors je t'en supplie ne te retiens pas."

Cette fois Lucas ralentit ses va et viens mais il s'assied complètement sur la bite d'Eliott qui frappa sa prostate violemment.

"Ahhhhh."

"Putain de merde."

La sensation de sa verge à l'intérieur de l'antre moite et chaude de Lucas était incroyable, il avait l'impression d'être au paradis. Le voir comme ça, son corps en sueur montant et descendant sur son pénis avec détermination, sa bite se balançant au même rythme, sa tête jeté en arrière, ses yeux clos presque caché derrière ses lunettes, permettant à ses long cils de côtoyer ses joues, et sa bouche qui formait un "O" parfait, laissant passer des halètements et gémissements aigues. Cette vue était suffisante pour le faire venir sur le champ, heureusement il réussi à se contenir.

"Mon amour, regarde moi." Lucas ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans les siens. "Parfait, je veux que tu me regardes avec tes lunettes sexy pendant que tu te baises sur ma bite."

Les mots d'Eliott le rendant fou, Lucas prit un rythme rapide et profond, sa prostate étant touchée à chaque fois.

"Ah, Ah, Ah."

Eliott sentit qu'il allait bientôt venir, il prit la base de Lucas dans sa main et la branla très vite.

"Ng, Eliott, je vais jouir."

"Moi aussi."

Un va et vient de plus leur suffit à atteindre leur paroxysme, criant le nom de l'autre dans l'extase. Eliott éjacula dans l'antre de Lucas alors que Lucas gicla dans la main d'Eliott et sur leurs 2 torses. Il s'effondra sur Eliott, sa tête sur son épaule, ses bras pendant sur le côté. Eliott l'enlaça.

"Tu es tellement beau, tellement parfait." Lui dit Eliott dans le creux de son oreille. Lucas se contenta de soupirer de bonheur, trop éreinté pour répondre. Ils restèrent comme ça, peau contre peau, leurs cœurs battant à tout rompre, quelques minutes de plus, puis ayant reprit ses esprits, Lucas se dégagea des bras d'Eliott et de sa bite.

"On a besoin de se nettoyer." Eliott acquiesça. "Douche?"

"Vous êtes insatiable monsieur Lallemant." Eliott prit Lucas dans ses bras et se leva, le plus petit enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille.

"Seulement avec vous monsieur Demaury."

"J'espère bien. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi."

Leurs pas les menèrent tout droit vers la salle de bain.

"Je peux enlever mes lunettes sous la douche?"

"Oui, mais uniquement parce que ce n'est pas pratique, mais garde les sous la main dorénavant." Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Eliott referma la porte avec son pied et ce qui se passa après, seuls leurs voisins le saurait.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu.  
> Les commentaires et kudos donnent le sourire!!!!


End file.
